


The Other Boy From Brooklyn

by Lasgalendil



Series: It's Been A Long, Long Time [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Starbucks, Steggy - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Understanding, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy sees what Steve does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Boy From Brooklyn

“Sergeant Barnes.”

  
“Carter.”

  
“Steve might not see it—-of bloody course not—how could he? You’ve protected him since childhood. You would never be weak with him. And these men can't see it. But I do. I've seen it before.  There was a WAC. On base. Last year. She was…how shall we put this—attacked. Quite cruelly.”

  
“The hell are you telling me this?”

  
“May I sit?”

  
“Suit yourself.”

  
“Sergeant Barnes, when she was attacked, after, there were several weeks when it should have been obvious—it bloody _was_ obvious—something was horribly wrong.”

  
“What happened?”

  
“She died. Or rather, she killed herself.”

  
“The hell are you getting at, Carter?”

  
“The 107th…well, you couldn’t tell them. And Steve. The one man you could possibly trust, you _wouldn’t_ tell Steve. How could you? He wouldn't understand. I do. Sergeant Barnes, if you ever desire to speak of it, well. You may speak freely with me.”

“Fuck off, Carter.”

  
But she only smiled.

  
“The fuck is so funny?”

  
“Sergeant Barnes, may I say, I appreciate your candor. Every single last bloody American—including Captain Rogers—from my first foray in the SSR has treated me delicately and extended the courtesy of putting me in my place simply by virtue of being a woman. Now imagine fighting through that only to be known to the world as Captain America’s sweetheart… then finding a man with the gall to treat me as I am, his _equal_. Might I say, Sergeant Barnes, what a relief it is to receive your rudeness.”

  
“You’re really fucked up, Carter.”

  
“Sergeant Barnes, we both love the same man. Perhaps, I think, in a way so similar you would never say.”

  
“That obvious? That I’m a fucking fairy?”

  
“I appreciate your difficulty.”

  
“Get fucked, Carter.”

  
“I have endeavored to. But Captain Rogers—forgive me, Steve—is as oblivious a fool with me as he has ever been with you.”

  
James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes laughed until he cried. "That's Stevie."

  
“What say you, Sergeant Barnes? I believe we should be friends.”

"There's a problem with that, Carter."

"Oh?"

  
“I don’t like you.”

  
“No. But you love Steve Rogers. And he—the oblivious idiot—loves me. That, I think, should be enough.”

  
“Since the day I was born,” he whispered. “Since I could fucking breathe.”

  
“Well then. Let us be friends.”


End file.
